The Care Bears (TV series)
| last_aired = | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 60 | list_episodes = List of Care Bears episodes | related = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007–2009) }} The Care Bears is an animated television series based on the Care Bears franchise, which aired between 1985 and 1988 in Syndication; on the ABC network, The CBN Family Channel from 1988 to 1990, The Family Channel from 1990 to 1997 (DIC episodes only) and from 1990 to 1998 (Nelvana episodes only) in the United States. The 1985 episodes were produced by DIC Entertainment; the ABC episodes were made by either Toronto, Kitchener, London, Woodstock, Tokyo, Paris, Shannon, Chicago, New York City, or Los Angeles's Nelvana studio as The Care Bears Family. This is the only Care Bears series produced by Nelvana; in 2007, Sabella Dern Entertainment produced a revival, Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. Synopsis The Care Bears live in a faraway place up in the clouds called Care-a-Lot, which constitutes a part of the Kingdom of Caring. With the help of the Cousins and their Buddies, they go all around the world on Missions in Caring whilst Evil villains such as Professor Coldheart (DIC episodes), and Lord No Heart (Nelvana episodes), try to thwart their plans. Voice cast Episodes Broadcast and distribution Airing history United States *First-run syndication (1986–1990) *ABC (1986–1988) *CBN Family Channel (1988–1990) *Family Channel (1990–1997, DIC episodes only) and (1990–1998, Nelvana episodes only) *Nick Jr. (1990–1997) *The Disney Channel (October 1, 1990''The Disney Channel Magazine'', Vol. 8, no. 4 (typo in magazine: should be "no. 5"), September/October 1990: pp. 48, 50-51, 56. – 1998) *Toon Disney (1998–2002) United Kingdom *The Children's Channel (1980s) *TV-am (1980s) *Tiny Pop (2004–2007) Canada *Global TV (1986–2004) *Treehouse TV (2011) *Teletoon Retro (2011–Present) DiC series All episodes from the DiC series were originally released on DVD in Region 1 between 2004-2006 by UAV Entertainment. They released all 22 episodes in 7 volume collections entitled Celebration, Dreamland, Forever Friends, Land of Enchantment, Starry Skies, Tenderheart Tales and Fun in the Sun. In 2007, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment acquired the rights to the series and re-released all episodes on DVD in 5 volume collections entitled Care-A-Lot Adventures, Forest of Feelings, Magical Moments, * Carousel of Dreams and Sharing in the Sunshine. On August 26, 2008, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment released Care Bears: Care-A-Lot Collection on DVD in Region 1.Care Bears: Care-A-Lot Collection The 2-disc set features all 22 episodes of the series (with its original opening and closing titles). In 2013, Mill Creek Entertainment acquired the rights to the series and subsequently released three volume collections which contain 6 episodes each, on September 10, 2013. Nelvana series In Region 1, Lionsgate Entertainment has released many episodes on DVD in various single disc collections from 2004-2008. In total, 12 collections have been released, each featuring random episodes from the series. On October 9, 2012, Lionsgate released Care Bears: The Original Series Collection on DVD in Region 1 for the very first time.Care Bears: The Original Series Collection The 6-disc set features the majority of episodes from the series (from the previously released discs excluding King of the Moon and Giving Thanks) as well as the bonus feature Care Bears Nutcracker Suite. In Region 4, Magna Entertainment released all 52 episodes (in chronological order) on DVD in Australia in 2004 in 12 separate volumes. Criticism In Remote Control: Power, Cultures and the World of Appearances, Barbara Kruger referred to the series as "a veritable position paper, a saccharinely preachy manifesto on 'caring.'" References External links * * Category:1985 American television series debuts Category:1988 American television series endings Category:1980s American animated television series Category:1985 Canadian television series debuts Category:1988 Canadian television series endings Category:1980s Canadian television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Canadian animated television series Care Bears (television series) Category:Canadian children's television series Category:NBC network shows Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:Fantasy television series Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:French animated television series Category:Television series by DIC Entertainment Category:Television series by Nelvana Category:Television series by Lionsgate Television Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Works based on Hasbro toys